


Distraction

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, blowjob, established relationship - jaydick, jaydick is mild and not the focus just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rather domestic movie night, Jason discovers that Tim really needs a distraction from their movie choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see the Poltergeist reboot with my bff last night and this just hit me. I was up til like 1:30 finishing it.

Jason was idly watching the television, not entirely sure what the plot of this movie was. Or even the title. All he knew was he had ended up with the remote, and after an evening of Damian and Dick’s choices in films, he’d been ready for _anything_ a little less innocent.

Whatever horror movie it was wasn’t _that bad_ , but run-of-the-mill, scary things in the dark and women with less clothing then was optimal for such situations. He probably would’ve gotten complaints, if Dick and Damian weren’t both passed out on the other couch, not far away. Damian had fallen asleep first, curled up under the blanket, against Dick’s chest, and the oldest hadn’t been far behind him, clinging to the smallest as if he was a pillow.

It was cute, it Jason was honest. _Too cute_. If the lighting was better, and he had better movement, he might try to snap a picture. As it was, he had Tim laying into him, having stretched out right between Jason’s legs, back to his chest, both sharing one blanket. That, he could admit, was rather cute too.

His _brothers_ really did open a weak spot in his heart.

Tim was shifting about against him though, fidgeting with the blanket. Jason glanced at him, at the top of his head, then back at the screen. A moment later the character was dragged into the dark, and he felt Tim jump, going tense against him.

“You alright?” he asked, quietly, careful not to wake up the other two. Tim shrugged a shoulder.

“Yeah.”

“Not very convincing Tim.” Tim was quiet for a moment, before finally,

“I don’t really like horror movies,” he admitted, “They just. They freak me out is all.” He sounded embarrassed, and Jason couldn’t help with chuckle, an arm wrapping around him, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“You do know you work from a cave and run around in costume most nights, right?” Tim nodded. “And that _you’re_ probably scarier then anything in these movies? And have probably beaten up scarier.” Tim was quiet for another moment.

“I know it’s dumb. I just...I dunno.” Jason squeezed again, leaning down to kiss the back of Tim’s head.

“S’alright babybird. You don’t have to like them.” Tim relaxed a little, and then Jason grinned into his hair, couldn’t _help_ himself, “You could just not look. Probably plenty to entertain you right here.”

He didn’t need to spell out his intent, he knew his voice gave it away. He couldn’t stop himself, was so used to making these jokes with Dick and getting the pretty man to blush- had made them to Tim before too, noticed they blushed in a similar way. He hadn’t really meant anything by it, and figured Tim was blushing now, as he stilled his movements-

Before he shifted completely, turning around and kicking the blanket towards their feet in the process, laying against Jason’s chest, on his belly, staring right up at him. Jason didn’t move for a moment, didn’t breathe, and Tim’s pretty mouth curved in a smirk.

“Yeah?” he whispered, one hand slipping between them, pressing up along Jason’s thigh, then between them, palming him through his pants. “Like this?”

Jason swore his throat closed for a second, couldn’t breathe or speak as Tim rubbed along the shape of his cock. When he exhaled, there was a small groan at the end, one that Tim grinned over. “Yeah,” Jason finally admitted, “ _exactly_ like that.” Tim pushed himself up, until he was on his knees, staring down as he reached into Jason’s sweatpants- his smile growing because Jason hadn’t worn underwear, something Dick loved to tease him about- and pulled his half hard cock out. He watched himself stroke him, watched him swell, sucking on his lower lip.

Jason tipped his head back, stared up at the dark ceiling, barely aware for a moment of the world around him. He’d flirted with Tim plenty- so had Dick, if he was honest- but he had never expected Tim to bend, to come onto him in any strong way. And _definitely_ not like this. Not with Dick and Damian sleeping just feet away.

Jason missed Tim shifting, felt it but barely registered- didn’t realize anything had changed until suddenly there was breath on his cock, and then Tim’s mouth descending, sucking on the head as his hand stroked the shaft.

“Jesus,” he gasped, pushing up without thinking. Tim swallowed more down and Jason felt a tremor run through him. “ _Tim_.” He reached down, as if to push him away, but only stroked his fingers through his hair, heard Tim give him a happy little moan of approval, and dared to glance down. The lights from the television left everything flashing, dark and then shades of blues, but it didn’t matter. He could see Tim. He could see his mouth around his cock. And Jason was fairly sure he must have died again.

Tim swallowed him deeper and Jason let himself lay back again, groaning. For a moment he tensed, trying to glance towards where Dick and Damian slept, saw Dick shift a little, clutch at the boy tighter. He reached up, covered his mouth with his hand, unable to hold another in as one of Tim’s hands squeezed his thigh, the other still working what ever didn’t fit in his mouth. Jason squeezed his eyes shut, reaching out for the couch cushion and clutching at it as his hips rose to meet Tim’s mouth, as his spine tingled in a warm, buzzing way.

He moaned into his palm again, saw stars forming at the corners of his eyelids, in the velvet black. Tim felt better then he would have thought, knew exactly how to move, that Jason was so sure he’d be utterly undone in seconds if he wasn’t careful. He exhaled, tried to breathe in through his hand- but then Tim was sucking him in even deeper, and the breath turned into a throaty moan.

“Tim,” he whispered, pulling his hand away. “Fuck, Tim, you gotta move. I can’t-“ he broke off as Tim pulled off, stroking him and staring up, holding eye contact.

“ _Can’t what_?”

“S-stop it,” Jason admitted, feeling his orgasm in the pit of his belly, edging closer, pulling at his spine. But Tim just smiled, a little smug, a smile Jason was sure he’d seen Dick give him a thousand times in this same position.

“Good,” he whispered, before he leaned down, taking him as far into his mouth as he could, and Jason fell back, arching until his head fell off the couch arm. He continued to clutch at the cushion next to him, his breathing unsteady as he felt it pulling at him, that need for release, that fire in his belly that he could only deny for so long. And Tim, he only made it harder, little moans coming from him with every push of Jason’s hips, until the sounds alone had driven Jason to the brink of insanity.

He let go of the cushion, slamming his hand over his mouth again when it was too much, when he couldn’t hold it in, groaning as he pushed up into Tim’s mouth, came over his tongue, down into his throat. Tim stayed where he was, didn’t pull off, waited until Jason’s hips were falling back to the couch, before he scrambled up. Jason moved his hand, panting, staring up at the ceiling wide-eyed for a moment, before he pushed himself up, tried to glance at Tim-

Caught the movement of his throat as he swallowed, and felt another tremor run through him. He reached for Tim, pulling him up onto his chest and held the back of his head with one hand, leaning in to kiss him, to lick at his lips, into his mouth, to taste himself and swallow down Tim’s whimper.

“That,” he whispered, between kisses, “was so fucking hot.” Tim squirmed a little, settling onto Jason who slowed his kisses, bringing himself down from his high, his other arm reaching up to trace along Tim’s back, rub the line of his spine.

“Really?” Tim whispered, before Jason sucked on his lower lip, had him whining quietly.

“Yes really, babybird.” He kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, and could feel the heat rising there, Tim blushing. Couldn’t help but smile.

Before he heard movement, and Tim was pulling away quickly, tucking Jason back into his pants and and struggling to pull the blankets up from around their calves. Jason pulled him back down so he was resting on his chest, the two of them glancing back at the television as Dick stretched, yawned, opened his eyes.

“What’d I miss?” he asked, glancing over at them, and Jason shrugged a shoulder.

“Oh, nothing really. This movie isn’t really holding anyone’s attention.” He knew Tim was blushing over that, couldn’t help but run his hand along his side, squeezed at his hip beneath the blanket. “Maybe it’s time for bed.”

“Second that,” Dick offered, looking down at Damian, who seemed to be coming to, opening his eyes and lifting his head for a moment- only to settle back against Dick’s chest. “Someone wanna give me a hand?”

Tim sat up, letting Jason free to make his way over, grabbing Damian and the blanket from Dick and holding the boy in his arms- which wasn’t the easiest thing, considering that Damian wasn’t _that young_ or small at this point. But he managed long enough for Dick to stand up, for Damian to wake up again, and Dick to take him, easing him onto his feet as the boy pressed his face into Dick’s arm.

“Bedtime kid,” he was saying with a smile, “C’mon.” Damian mumbled something, pulling away and clutching the blanket around him, tossing it over his head like a hood and trudging through the room. Tim followed him, his own blanket around his shoulders, as Jason clicked the television off, he and Dick heading into the hallway side by side.

It only took Jason catching one glance from Dick before he asked, very quietly, “How long were you awake?”

“Oh, long enough. _Trust me_.” Dick reached over, grabbed Jason’s arm and held it in his own as they walked. “How was it Jay?”

“Honest answer?”

“ _Always_.”

“Fucking great.” Dick grinned, letting his hand slide down Jason’s arm, their fingers lacing together. “You’re okay with it...right?”

“Of course. How long have I been hitting on Tim now?” Jason rolled his eyes, still smiling. “I’d say invite him back to my room for the night with us- but, well.” Dick glanced ahead of them, at Damian’s little shape trudging along. “I think I might need to rain check on even you spending the night. Something tells me Damian isn’t going to make it all the way to his room.” He squeezed Jason’s hand. “Ask him to sleep with you tonight.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, glancing at Dick again. “You sure?”

“Yeah. He’d probably love it. _You would_. And hey- let him know I’m always down for the three of us if he is.” Jason felt the slightest heat rising to his own cheeks as they made their way upstairs, stopping at the top as Dick gave his hand a final squeeze. “I mean it Jay.” He turned, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Have a little fun.”

Jason watched Dick pull away then, head down the hallway and scoop Damian up far too easily, taking him towards his room. Jason hurried down the hallway, pressing a hand against Tim’s back as he reached up.

“Hey, listen, if you,” he paused for a moment, almost felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach, “If you wanna come to my room for the night...that’d be cool.” They paused for a minute, Tim watching Jason, as if expecting him to throw in a _just kidding_ at the end.

“Okay,” he whispered, taking Jason’s arm, “I think I’d like that.” Tim smiled, softly, and Jason smiled over that, leading him down the hallway, into the dark of his own room. There was a sweet mix of relief in him, over Dick encouraging this, and excitement that he’d be waking up wrapped around Tim- that maybe, come morning, he’d get another taste, a real bite and not just a little sample.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of want to write a sequel to this. So we can see Tim and Jay in the morning...and Dick and Tim and Jay... and most importantly an adorable tiny Dami waking up angry because _assassins don't snuggle_.
> 
> PS I'm on [Tumblr](http://madnizilla.tumblr.com/), did you know that? Come harass me, I dig it.


End file.
